1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for a gun loader, which incorporates a coil connected through the intermediary of a wire to a plotting apparatus, and through the utilization of which it is possible to set the fuze of an article of ammunition from the equipment of a gun layer or aimer.
2. Field of the Invention
Pursuant to the current state-of-the-art, the coil as described hereinbefore is provided with a handgrip. The coil is to be positioned by the gun loader, for example, of a battle tank, coaxially onto the fuze for the setting of the latter. A switch is integrated into the handgrip, through the intermediary of which there is initiated the programming (setting). Two indicator lamps are provided on the handgrip so as to be able to control the programming. In order to be able to position the coil on the ammunition fuze through the use of the handgrip, the gun loader must have one hand free. This renders the setting cumbersome and time-consuming during the loading . sequence.